This is a phase I study to evaluate safety, engrafment and relative survival of single infusions of genetically engineered autologous CD34+ hematopoietic progenitor cells from HIV+ individuals, given without prior cytoablative treatment. CD34+ cells will be enriched from peripheral bood obtained by apheresis from asymptomatic HIV+ individuals following mobilization with GCSF (to be done at the City of Hope). Isolated CD34+ cells will be transported to the CHLA GCRC Gene Therapy Core Laboratory, where they will be divided into two equal portions and transduced with retroviral vectors carrying a pair of hammerhead riboyzymes or neutral marker gene. The transduced cells will be prepared for systemic administration and then transported back to the City of Hope Medical Center for intravenous infusion into the donor. Samples of the transduced cells will be analyzed in the GCRC Core Laboratory to determine the viability (colony-formation) and extent of gene transduction (by colony PCR). Subsequently, the patients will be followed at the City of Hope by peripheral blood testing to seek the presence of gene-containing leukocytes.